


the shifter

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Shapeshifter!Reader, Wolf abilities, comforting! Steve, comforting!Bucky, fav rock, hydra angst, lots of fluff, wolf shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Reader is someone with the ability of shapeshifting, although she favours the shape of the wolf. When the Avengers bring her in after years hiding off the grid, she reveals her story and slowly gets close to an ex-assassin, Bucky Barnes. She slowly draws him out of his shell, and she becomes deadly protective of him, and he gets protective of her.





	1. Found you

This is great. Just great. The one time that I actually decided to get my supplies from the city instead of ordering it online or getting it from small towns, I just had to be found by someone or some people unknown and know they were chasing me through the alleyways and roads of New York.

“Oh god, oh god” I whispered to myself under my breath as I walked hurriedly down the street, biting back cries of pain as my muscles contracted and my bones cracked. I didn’t know what was wrong with me, but I knew that I had this this ability ever since I was five. Some people thought it was a gift, a miracle, but it was only a curse, one that had had me running for the last 10 years of my life.

I shoot a glance behind me as I turn the corner, and my heart jumps into my mouth as I see the two figures that I had caught stalking me still following me, a blonde in a jacket and baseball cap with a large backpack slung over his shoulders, and a shorter red head with a hood over her head. I had spent most of my life running away from people like these, people who wanted to take me and hide me away, so I could recognise them anywhere.

I was coming up to a cross-section in the dirty alleyway I was jogging down by now, and I paused in the middle, spinning around as I look down all the possible exits. I curse to myself as I look down the alley I had just come down and I see the blonde and the redhead. Then I look down to the alleys on both my sides, and I flinch when I see a long haired man with a hammer and another red head with a scarlet coloured jacket coming towards me. So, in my moment of panic, I made a quick-fire decision and ran down the alley that my back was facing. Three steps into the alley I let out a cry as my ears seemed to pop, and I could hear everything that was going on around me, the bustle of the large street that I was heading towards, the pigeons that were flying in the air, and the conversation of my followers.

“Did you hear that, she let out a cry of pain”

“Dude, she’s shaking”

“And limping”

“There’s no need to hurt her, we just need to take her in”

“Barnes, we’re sending her your way”

I inhale suddenly at that last snatch of conversation I heard, and I stumble into the wall, the audible crack of my arm echoing down the alley.

“What the hell was that? Did it come from her?”

“Guys, her arm, it’s broken – “

“Who are we chasing Cap?”

“More like what are we chasing”

I bite back a groan and I force myself into a run, tears running down my cheeks as I feel my teeth sharpen in my mouth, and I’m five steps from freedom into the noisy, populated street when a dark figure jumps from nowhere in front of me, making me skid to a stop. I let out a bark of pain as I cup my hand over my nose, but now I can smell everything, and I can smell gunpowder, metal and a thick layer of self-hatred from the man. From behind me I caught the scent of ozone, paprika, graphite and leather, with a thick layer of tension and worry intermixing with the individual scents. I shake my head at myself, then my eyes flick up to meet the ones of the man in front of me. His ice blue eyes are open in surprise as they lock on my face, and I realize that I’m baring my teeth at him, and that my elongated fangs had punctured my bottom lip, causing a thin streak of blood to drip down my chin. I curl my hands into fists, and I try to dart around the man with ice blue eyes but he just blocks me and pushes me back.

“Please, just let me go” I beg, but he only shakes his head.

“No can do, sweetheart. Make this easy for yourself and just come with us” The man says in a gravelly voice, his eyes softening slightly as I bite back a cry of pain, my leg buckling underneath me. I brace myself against the wall, struggling not to slide down to the ground.

“Why are you doing this?” I whimper, my eyes focused on the ground.

“Because you are a danger to yourself and others” A different voice said, and when I look up, I see the blond man walking towards me, his backpack gone and replacing it was a red, blue and white shield.

“I’m not a danger” I murmur. “I’ve isolated myself for years, I haven’t gone near anyone”

“But what about that incident in Texas, three years ago? Five dead, and security camera catching you leaving the scene covered in blood” The red head in the hoodie comments, and I shrink, then yelp as claws start to push through the skin of my fingertips, and my jaw cracks and starts to elongate.

“Please, I don’t want to hurt you” I beg, my fingers snapping in half in quick succession, making me grunt. 

I sense the woman in scarlet crouching in front of me, her hands twisting slightly as she forms a ball of red light in her hands.

“It’ll be alright” she soothes, a calm washing over me but quickly fades from the new wave of pain as another two bones snap.

“I can’t control it” I whimper, and her eyes soften slightly.

“We can help you, now I’m going to help you sleep” the woman reaches forward with her hand but I jerk back against the wall, my eyes wide.

“No!” I screech, then my remaining leg snaps in half and I crumple onto the ground. “Just leave me the fuck alone!”

I hear the blond man sigh, then he taps his finger against something in his ear and he speaks.

“Do it Barton”

That’s when I catch a new scent, one that smelled like a farm, and as I follow the scent, my eyes flick up and lock onto the brown haired man who was peeking over the edge of the roof and locking down into the alley. His eyes widen fractionally as he sees me staring at him, and he frowns slightly as he lets the arrow he was holding loose, and I catch the smell of sedatives as the arrow hits me in the chest, latching onto the skin that was at the base of my neck and a needle pokes into my skin, the sedative flowing into me.

“No, not sleep, I can’t- I can’t” is the last thing I hear myself say before the darkness took over. 

 

……………………………….

 

Steve and Bucky were standing next to each other, watching the girl that was lying on a bench inside the containment unit that they used for the people that they brought in who were potentially unstable. The girl had unnerved all of the team, mainly by the bones that were continually snapping in half, and the fangs that were protruding out of her mouth, the tips of the canines hanging over her bottom lip. 

“Steve, what is she?” Bucky asked quietly, his eyes focused on her face that looked like the bones were shifting, her eyes flicking back and forth behind her closed eyelids.

“I don’t know Buck. All I know from Fury is that she has powers that are potentially dangerous to herself and others, and that she was spotted coming out of alley covered in blood, leaving behind five bodies that were shredded beyond recognition” Steve sighed, a hand coming up to run through his hair.

“She was scared” Bucky stated, his eyebrows drawn together in thought. “Why did we force her to come with us if she didn’t want to?” He finally turns to look at Steve.  
“Pal, sometimes we have to do things that are truly for someone’s benefit, even if they don’t think so themselves” Steve sighs again as he looks at Bucky, then his eyes flick over to the door as Tony, Bruce and Clint walk in.

“Bruce, what did you find?” Steve asks, and Bruce gives a huff of annoyance as he consults his clipboard, flipping over multiple sheets of paper at a time.

“I don’t even know. When I drew her blood and analysed it, all I got was mixed results. It’s like her DNA and gene composition is constantly changing. I ran it through the FBI, CIA, SHIELD and AIS blood database and got no known match. But then Tony was being an idiot and ran it through an animal blood database for some unknown reason only known to him, and it turns out that her blood currently matches 75% canine” Bruce tosses the clipboard onto a nearby table and sighs.

“Currently?” Clint asks, his eyebrow rising in question.

“Her DNA is constantly changing remember” Tony remarks, and Clint nods to himself.

“So yeah, found pretty much nothing” he huffs.

“We know that her claws are sharp though” Natasha walks in with Wanda and Vision, her hand rubbing at the bandage that wraps around her forearm, covering the scratches that the girl had given her from her claws when they were moving her to the Tower. It wasn’t deep, but still stung.

“She was unconscious, I think it was just her survival instinct” Steve comments, beckon Natasha to come closer so he can check her arm. Natasha rolls her eyes but comes closer anyway, holding out her arm for Steve to check. Steve quickly checks over it with gentle fingers, then hands her over to Bruce who blushes slightly when Nat smiles at him.

“I do not understand, why did we not just talk to her instead of chasing her?” Vision asks as he drifts closer to Wanda as they both move closer to the group.  
“Because she has been off the grid for over 10 years. It was most likely that if we tried to talk to her, she would’ve ran and we’d have lost her again” Tony was fiddling with his metal glove as he spoke, and Clint sighed.

“She was frightened of us. She was frightened of me when I shot her” Clint frowned to himself.

“It’ll be okay Clint, when she wakes up we will explain ourselves and hopefully she’ll understand.”

A loud thump and a groan made everyone turn around, and Tony has to bite back a snicker when he realizes that she had rolled off the bench and onto the floor.

Everyone stays quiet as she rolls onto her back, her eyes tightly closed and her arms clutched tightly to her body and she groans again.

“Oh fuck” she says loudly to herself, and Tony just can’t help himself.

“Hey, language!”

When she hears his voice, her eyes snap open and she jumps to her feet and quickly retreats to the corner of the unit. She presses her back into the corner and her bright green eyes are filled with fear and pain.

“No, no, no” she repeats softly to herself, and she cries out in pain as she doubles over herself, her broken arms wrapped around her chest. She pants harshly, and her tongue licks over her fangs.

“Ma’am, it’s alright” Steve steps forward to the window, his eyebrows drawing together when she growls and moves further into the corner.

“It’s not fucking alright” she mutters to herself, her eyes flicking up and locking with Steve’s. Even though the fear and pain is still there, anger emerges as well.

“Miss, do you know who we are?” Vision asks curiously, and her wide eyes flick to him, confusion clouding her face.

“Um, you’re a – robot?”

“An android, Miss. But you still have not answered my question” he says kindly, and she huffs.

“No, I do not know who you are. Like I said, before YOU knocked me out “ she points at Clint with a clawed finger. “I’ve isolated myself for years. Haven’t talked to anyone apart from the guy that delivered my groceries once a week.”

Steve notices that Clint shrinks slightly when the girl points at him, and Steve frowns.

“Ma’am, you weren’t going to come with us quietly, and you were injured and panicking”

“Yeah, because you were fucking chasing me!” she screeched, then her back arches as at least three of her ribs snap. “Fuck!”

“What’s happening to you?” Bruce asks bluntly, and she flicks her head up to look at him, and she schools her face into a neutral expression.

“Nothing” she says sullenly.

“Obviously something is happening to you, kiddo” Tony says as he stands up and walking closer to the window that separates them.

“Your bones have been snapping and breaking in half ever since you’ve been brought here, and judging from what Cap and the rest have filled me in on, they’ve been doing that when they were bringing you in”

The girl stays quiet, looking away from everyone. Bruce sighs again and motions for everyone to leave.

“Listen, we’ll leave you to think about it and we’ll be back in a couple of hours. I’ll turn off the lights so you can sleep. Friday, please turn off the lights”

The girl’s head snaps up and she leaps to her feet, her eyes wide as the lights flick off.

“NO! no the dark makes it worse – “Her words are cut off by a baleful howl that forces its way out of her throat. She collapses to the floor and the team can only watch in horror as she writhes on the floor, her limbs quickly snapping in quick succession, her howls of pain echoing around the unit and in everyone’s ears. Even with her bones breaking, she manages to crawl behind the bench that she was laying previously on. After a couple of minutes of howls and cries of pain and the sound of snapping bones, everything’s quiet, and there’s no movement.

“Ma’am?” Steve calls out cautiously, as everyone takes a step forward as they try to spot her. Bucky had stepped off to the side of the room when the girl had first woken up, and he was the first one to see her when she emerged from behind the bench.

“Your girl isn’t human anymore” he says casually, even though his mind is reeling from what he sees, and everyone glances at him before they see what he means. 

From behind the bench steps out a pitch black furred wolf with bright green eyes, her mouth drawn back in a growl as she stares at the team. She let’s out a whine and she darts behind the bench again, hiding.

“Kid?” Tony calls out, but there’s no reply. He then turns out to Wanda when she lets out a surprised gasp.

“Wanda?” Vision asks curiously, his hand curling around her bicep in concern, but she shakes her head as her pupils turn red from her power.

“This is, interesting. I can read her mind and it’s fascinating.”

“So that’s really the girl that we were talking to five minutes ago?” Tony asks exasperatedly as he points to the unit.

“Yes. I can read her mind and translate if you want, Captain?” Wanda looks to Steve, and he nods his permission to her. She nods back, and then walks over to the window with quick, short steps. She then crouches in front of the window, looking into the unit.

“Y/n? You don’t have to hide”

“Y/n?” Bruce inquires, and she nods without looking away from the window.

“Y/n Y/l/n is her name”

The wolf, or Y/n, peeks her head around the end of the bench, her green eyes narrowing in on Wanda. She whines at her, and Wanda smiles kindly.

“Who am I? I’m Wanda” she introduces herself, then pauses.

“Oh, how can I know what you’re saying?” Y/n nods slightly at her. “Well, I’m what some people call an Enhanced. I can read minds and I have telekinesis”

She’s quiet for a second, then she looks around at Tony.

“Tony, could you please throw me that water bottle” she points to a half full water bottle, and Tony sends her a confused look but throws it anyway. When it’s halfway through the air, Wanda twists her fingers and a red mist forms around the bottle, halting it in mid-air. She then turns back to the window with a small smile on her face. Y/n barks out what sounds like a laugh, then she takes one, two steps around the bench, still cautious but obviously more at ease.

“There we go” Wanda coos, sending the bottle flying back at Tony who catches it with one hand, a scoff tumbling past his lips as he sets the bottle down on the table.  
“So this is why your DNA matched 75% to canines” Bruce says, more to himself, but Y/n’s head snaps towards him, a snarl on her lips.

“Woah, woah it’s okay. Listen, let me introduce you to everyone, okay?” Wanda grabbed Y/n’s attention, and Y/n paused before she nods, sitting back on her haunches beside the bench, her eyes expectant.

“Okay, so that’s Bruce Banner. He’s really sweet, a scientist and a doctor” Wanda points to Bruce, who waves nervously.

“Then that’s Natasha Romanoff. She may seem mean, but really is a softie at heart” Natasha snorts and rolls her eyes before she nods at Y/n. Then she breaks into a smile when Y/n nods back, her eyes serious before she lets her tongue flop out of the side of her mouth in a wolfy grin.

“Then that’s Vision. Like he said, he’s an android, and my boyfriend” Wanda blushes slightly at her last sentence, and Vision smiles as he looks at Wanda lovingly.  
“Hello Y/n” he greets, and Y/n blinks at him in greeting.

“Now, that’s Clint. I know you may not like him that much because he shot you but he did it to help you. Please don’t be angry at him” Wanda says in a sad voice and Y/n whines when she looks at Wanda, and her muzzle twitches as she sniffs the air. Then she let’s out a bark and grins a wolfy grin at Clint, whose eyes light up with relief.

“Now, that’s Tony Stark, or Iron Man, but I don’t expect you to know who that is” Wanda chuckles and Tony snorts.

“Oh no, if you don’t know me, then you should. Can I show you my suit?”

Y/n studies him for a moment before her eyes flick to Wanda and she nods, her paws kneading at the concrete floor before settling again.

“Sweet” Tony exclaims before he taps a watch on his wrist. Everyone’s quiet for a moment before the door to the room opens and one of Tony’s suits walks in through the door.

Y/n let’s out a howl and jumps on top of the bench when she sees the empty suit, able to see inside the head of the suit because the mask was withdrawn.

“Hey, hey! It’s alright, it’s just a machine” Wanda soothes as Tony taps the suits arm and it stops, and it opens up.

“Y/n, look, it’s a suit, I wear it” Tony explains as he steps inside the suit and it closes around him, leaving his face uncovered. “See?”

Y/n jumps off the bench and paces in front of it, her eyes locked on the suit and Tony. She paces at least five times before she settles down, and she lets out a snort through her nose before she sits down again. Then she looks at Wanda, obviously waiting for her to continue.

“Now, that’s Steve Rogers” Wanda points at Steve, who steps forward, a kind smile on his face. “He’s a supersoldier from the 1940’s, and he was frozen for 70 years before SHIELD found him and unfroze him. He’s the captain of the Avengers” Y/n tilts her head in question and Wanda laughs quietly.

“We are the Avengers. We protect the world from bad guys.” She’s quiet for a moment, then she snickers before she turns to face Steve.

“Captain, apparently you smell of Old Spice and pencils”

“Hey, what do I smell like?” Tony says loudly as he steps out of his suit. Everyone sees Y/n sniff, and the way her snout crinkled made Wanda laugh.

“You smell strongly of alcohol and car grease. I mean, I think we already knew that” Wanda snickers, and Tony grumbles as he sniffs his armpit, making Y/n let out a laugh-like bark.

Y/n moves to stand on all four legs and her eyes flick closed as she sniffs the air again, and lets out a gentle bark as she paces in front of the bench.

“Oh” Wanda’s mouth forms into an ‘o’ shape as she looks around the room, and her eyes lock with Bucky’s.

“Now there’s one more person to introduce in this room” she pauses. “Bucky, do you want to come forward?”

Bucky hesitates before he pushes himself off the wall and walks into Y/n’s line of view. He bites his lip as his eyes meet Y/n’s emerald green ones, noting the curiosity and sadness and pain in her eyes.

She takes another sniff, and lets out a howl before she, for the first time since she’s woken up, walked right up to the window, right in front of him. She lets out a bark and looks at Wanda.

“She wants you to move closer”

Bucky hesitates, and when his eyes flick to Steve for reassurance, he’s met with a gentle smile and a jerk of Steve’s head, encouraging him to move closer. Bucky tenderly moves forward until he is right in front of the window, right in front of Y/n. He gulps when she raises her paw and then brings it down, repeating it twice as she stares at him intently. He purses his lips slightly as his eyebrow raises.

“You want me to sit down?”

Y/n nods, and lets out another bark that sounds impatient, and she repeats the gesture again. Bucky sighs, then slowly lowers himself onto the floor, sitting cross-legged as he faces the window. Y/n gives him a wolfy grin and her head tilts to the side. The corners of Bucky’s lips pull up slightly and he cocks his head to the side with her. She growls playfully and tilts her head the other way, and he copies her, his lips pulling into a small smile.

After a few seconds of copying each other, Bucky releases how silent it is. He looks over his shoulder and his lips pull together when he sees Steve’s pleased grin, Tony and Clint’s smirks, Wanda and Vision’s small smiles and Natasha’s curious raised eyebrow. He huffs and turns back to Y/n, who has a wolfy smirk of her own. She wags her tail slightly then looks over at Tony when he coughs.

“So, Y/n, how long have you had – this” Tony gestures to her, and Y/n let’s out a huff as she lowers herself onto her stomach and rests her chin on her crossed paws.  
“She says that she’s had this ability ever since she was five”

“And how’s you find out?” Clint asked out of curiosity, and Y/n lifts up a paw and extends her claws.

“She grew claws and scratched a boy that pushed her over in the playground and stole her – favorite rock?” Wanda reiterates, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

“Favourite rock, really?” Tony says incredulously, and Y/n shrugs, her eyes gleaming with laughter.

“it was stripy” Wanda says, a chuckle erupting from her lips. Then she pauses as she listens to Y/n’s mind.

“I don’t know Y/n, it’s not really my choice” She says hesitantly before she turns to Steve.

“She wants to know when you’ll let her out of the containment unit”

Steve frowns as he looks around at the rest of the team before looking at Y/n.

“I don’t know Y/n. I mean, we don’t know you. We need to do background checks, last seen locations, check databases. Could take a week at most”

Y/n lets out a heartbreaking howl as she jumps to her feet, her eyes sad as she paces frantically in front of the bench, her green eyes full of fear.

“Y/n, please, calm down, your thoughts are too fast, I can’t understand you” Wanda says frantically as she tries to get Y/n to calm down, but it’s like Y/n can’t hear her. She shakes her head as if there was something in her ears, and she howls again.

Bucky’s agonising on what’s wrong with Y/n, and how he could help. Y/n was the first stranger able to make him smile, even though he had scared her when they brought her in. Bucky could feel the concern building inside him the longer she paced, and his metal hand clenched by his side.

“Y/n, stop!” He calls out impulsively, his voice low and deep but Y/n heard him and she froze, her head tilted to look at him, green eyes filled with panic.

“Y/n, please, sit down” Bucky says softly. He was still sitting down on the ground, but with his flesh hand, he raised it then brings it down, copying the gesture that she had used on him.

She stays paused, her chest heaving and her mouth open as she panted.

“Please, Doll. I don’t want you to hurt yourself”

Y/n let out a whine as she locked reproachful eyes with Steve, then she slowly lowered herself onto her stomach, her tail tucked underneath her and her paws rested over her eyes.

Wanda sighs in relief, and her eyes glow red again as she reads Y/n’s mind, a deep frown forming on her face.

“Oh, I’m so sorry” she breathes out, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

“Can you please explain why she was freaking out?” Tony asks, and Wanda sighs.

“When she was 10, five years after her abilities appeared, her house was robbed. Her parents were killed, and when the robbers found her, half shifted with her fangs and claws, they took her and sold her to a couple of scientists that experimented on her. They kept her in a cage as they studied her blood and tried to get her to shift fully. They would electrocute her and starve her. The cage had bars and was plain with only a small bench to sleep on, and the cage barely was big enough for her to stretch. She was treated as an animal for five years before she managed to escape and she’s been on the run ever since” Wanda is crying as she retells Y/n’s story, and Vision walks forward and lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. She leans back into the touch, and she uses her sleeve to wipe away the tears.

“Kid, I am so sorry” Clint murmurs, and Steve looks shocked and ashamed. Tony, Natasha and Bruce were quiet as they processed the information, and Bucky was just furious.

“Doll, did these scientists have a name?”

Y/n whimpered, and Wanda hissed through her teeth.

“Hydra”

Bucky breath hitched and he growled, which made Y/n look up, her eyes scared and fearful, which made Bucky regret making a noise.

“Doll, I’m not angry at you” Bucky says, knowing what Y/n was thinking without her speaking, and Wanda looked at him in surprise but Bucky didn’t notice. He subconsciously started to tap his metal index finger on his knees, and as Wanda looked between Y/n and Bucky, she noticed that Y/n’s tail was tapping against the floor in time with Bucky’s finger. Wanda has to bite back a chuckle as she pulls away from Vision and walks over to Bucky, crouching down to whispers to him.

“Y/n is attached to you. She can smell your scent and is picking up on it, that’s why she’s listening to you. She wants to help ease that cloud of sorrow that you carry around you.”

Bucky jerks slightly at Wanda’s words, and Y/n shoots him a wolfy grin when they lock eyes.

“Captain, I think Y/n will be okay If she gets let out of there and moved into her own room in the tower”

“Guys, what do you think? Tony, could you set Y/n up in a room?” Steve asked Tony, and Tony scoffed.

“Are you kidding? I’ve got so many spare rooms I don’t know what to do with them!” Y/n let out a laugh-like bark, then got to her feet, shaking out her fur as she retreated behind the bench.

“What is she doing?” Bruce asked curiously.

“Y/n says that she generally changes back when she’s relaxed and asleep. And she’s relaxed because she knows that she’ll be free when she changes back to a human form.” Wanda answers, then she smiles.

“And for those who were wondering, she does shift back with her clothes on”

Steve and Bucky were the only ones that blushed at that statement.


	2. the wolf perspective

“Friday, please turn off the lights”

My head snaps up when my mind registers the words, and I leap to my feet, my eyes widening as the lights in the unit flick off.

“NO!” I scream out.

“No, the dark makes it worse – “My words that I was trying to spit out gets overwhelmed by a loud, pitiful howl that forced itself up my throat. I groan when I collapse to the ground and I writhe on the ground as all my bones snap in half in quick succession, making my head foggy with the pain.

Need to hide, need to hide, oh my god I say to myself as I force my body to crawl behind the bench that was the only thing in the room.

Fuck,fuck,fuck I repeat in my head as the pain in my body overwhelms me, leaving me twisting and jerking on the floor. Blissfully, I pass out for what must have been for a couple of minutes, then when I open my eyes, I know what I’ve done.

Oh god, I’ve shifted, wait, fully? Man, it’s been a while and shit that hurt, a lot. I cautiously roll onto my stomach, bunching my legs underneath me, my head cocking to the side as I try to make sense of my new body and its senses. Man, having four legs and a tail is weird.

“Ma’am?”

I jerk my head up at the voice. I recognised that voice. Wait, did I? It sounded like the blond one that brought me here. Oh God, I can’t believe I shifted in here, when I promised myself that I would never shift again.

I gently rise to my feet, wait, paws, and luckily the bench is large enough that no one can see me from the outside. I take a step to the side and I hear another familiar voice.

“Your girl isn’t human anymore”

Ugh, insensitive, is the first thing that comes to my mind when I step out from behind the bench, and I can’t help but growl at the team of people that had put me in this container, this prison. Then I look at their faces, full of awe and surprised, and I can smell them through this stupid window and its too much for me. I let out a whine and run back behind the bench and cower there, hiding from their view.

“Kid?”

What is he talking about? I’m not a kid, never have been and never will be. That was stolen from me when I first showed signs of this stupid ability. I ignore the chatter that was happening outside the window until the smell of paprika gets stronger, like the source was moving closer.

“Y/n? you don’t have to hide”

Hey! That’s my name! Wait, how do they know my name? I never told them that. Who the hell is this person? I cautiously peek my head around the edge of the bench, my eyes narrowing at the familiar figure of the girl that had tried to put me unconscious back in the alleyway.

Who the hell are you? Is my only thought as I whine at the girl, and she smiles like she’s knows what I’m thinking.

“Who am I? I’m Wanda” she introduces herself, her smile still on her face. I pause, my wolf approximation of eyebrows drawing together in confusion. How do you know what I’m saying?

“Oh, how can I know what you’re saying?” I hesitate before I nod, my eyes focused on her. “Well, I’m what some people call an Enhanced. I can read minds and I have telekinesis”

Telekinesis? What is that? Oh, wait, the moving things were your mind thing. How do I know you’re not lying? Even though you are communicating with me right now, but still.

She pauses as she nods to herself, then she breaks into a grin as she turns to someone.

“Tony, could you please throw me that water bottle” she instructs a tall, dark haired man with a glowing circle in his chest, and he obeys even though he looks confused at the order, throwing the bottle in an underhand throw at Wanda. When it’s halfway to Wanda, she twists her fingers and a red mist emerges from her fingers, which also wrap around the bottle, keeping it up in the air.

I feel my eyes riveted on the floating water bottle. Oh shit. Damn, you aren’t lying then. I let out a bark that’s likes a laugh, and I cautiously take a step or two from behind the bench, moving into full view. I can smell the pride that was coming off Wanda, it was thick and warm, enveloping me, making me feel slightly safer.

“There we go” she coos, and I preen under the praise, my eyes fluttering closed till a new voice speaks.

“So this is why your DNA matched 75% to canine”

My eyes flick open at the new voice, and I focus on the source, my lips pulling back into a snarl at the unfamiliar view of the man.

“Woah, woah it’s okay. Listen, let me introduce you to everyone, okay?” Wanda grabs my attention again, her scent changing slightly to worry and eagerness as she watches me. I let out a huff and I nod, sitting back on my haunches, my eyes locked on her, waiting for her to continue. Well? Go on then.

She smiles at my thought, then turns around to point at the man that had talked and startled me. “Okay, so that’s Bruce Banner. He’s really sweet, a scientist and a doctor”

I bristle at the word ‘Scientist’ but Wanda doesn’t notice, or if she did, she didn’t say anything, letting me get used to the sight of the new man, Bruce. I see him nervously wave and I hold back the urge to wave back with my paw. I knew from experience that it weirded people out when I did human like things when I shifted.  
“Then that’s Natasha Romanoff. She may seem mean, but really is a softie at heart” The woman that introduces as Natasha rolls her eyes at Wanda’s description, then she nods at me. I can smell the leather coming off her, and the scent of what? Ballet shoes? And horror. I mirror her attitude and nod back sternly at her, then I make her smile when I let my tongue loll out of the side of my mouth into what I remembered to be a wolfy grin.

“Then that’s Vision. Like he said, he’s an android, and my boyfriend” I can hear the slight hitch in her voice when she said boyfriend, but I judged it to be a good hitch when I smell the love and emotion rolling of the android in waves. He greets me in a British voice and I blink back in greeting.

“Now, that’s Clint. I know you may not like him that much because he shot you but he did it to help you. Please don’t be angry at him” I whine at the sadness in Wanda’s voice, and I can smell the stench of regret and anxiety rolling off the man that smelled like a farm, off Clint. He’s so sad, and hopeful that I’ll forgive him. He seems really nice too. So I bark at him to catch his attention then grin at him, and his eyes light up with relief, his scent changing so it’s not so anxious anymore.

“Now, that’s Tony Stark, or Iron Man, but I don’t expect you to know who that is” I glance at the man that she was talking about, who was the one that had the glowing circle in his chest and had thrown the bottle to Wanda. Tony. It was nice to put a name to his face, even though he’s currently snorting right now.

“Oh no, if you don’t know me, then you should. Can I show you my suit?”

His suit? What the hell does that mean, apart from show that he’s a prick? I pause before I nod, impatiently kneading my paws at the ground before I settle down again. Alright, Tony, let’s see what you got.

“Sweet” he grins as he taps a watch on his wrist. He and everyone else wait patiently for a moment before the door to the room that’s on the other side of the window opens and in walks a fucking red and gold, metal figure.

What the hell is that? I shout to myself in my head, my mouth letting out a howl as I jump on top of the bench, feeling a need to make myself taller, bigger, than the new comer. Oh my God, it doesn’t have face, oh Christ I can see inside its head!

“Hey, hey! It’s alright, it’s just a machine” Wanda says calmly as Tony taps the machine on the arm and it splits it open through the middle, revealing it to be hollow inside.

“Y/n, look, it’s a suit, I wear it” Tony steps into the machine, wait, suit, and it closes around him, only his face visible through the face part of it. “See?”

Thank God, it looks fucking scary from this angle I say to myself and Wanda as I jump off the bench, pacing in front of it as I stare at the machine. I realise that I could smell the scent of the suit off Tony before it walked in, and I relaxed slightly. I sit back on my haunches again as I snort to get the scent of metal out of my nose before I look at Wanda again. Continue?

“Now, that’s Steve Rogers” Wanda pauses as the points at the blond man who steps forward, the one with the red, white and blue shield in the alley. I scent him, and a pleasant smell of Old Spice deodorant and pencils hits my nose.

“He’s a supersoldier from the 1940’s, and he was frozen for 70 years before SHIELD found him and unfroze him. He’s the captain of the Avengers.

Who the frickity-frack are the Avengers? I ask myself as my head tilts to the side in question at Wanda, and she laughs as my phrasing.

“We are the Avengers. We protect the world from bad guys” I think about this as Steve’s scent hits my nose again. Mm, Old Spice and pencils. Who knew that a combo like that would go together?

Wanda snickers at my thoughts and turns to face Steve. 

“Captain, apparently you smell of Old Spice and pencils” I watch as Steve flushes, then my eyes flick to Tony when he steps out of his suit.

“Hey, what do I smell like?” Tony says loudly. I sniff, and I instantly wrinkle my nose at the strong smell of alcohol and car grease. Oh God, so much Whiskey. Jesus, how much alcohol does this guy drink? It smells like someone crashed into an alcohol shop with a leaky car.

“You smell strongly of alcohol and car grease. I mean, I think we already knew that” I smile as Wanda snicks, and I let out a laugh-like bark when he leans down and sniffs his armpit.

I rise to all fours and my eyes fall closed as I concentrate on all the smells, ones I recognized and ones I don’t. Steve, Wanda, Natasha, Bruce, Vision, Tony. And there we go, a smell that I didn’t get introduced to, but one that is familiar from the alley.

I pace in front of the bench before I bark at Wanda. There’s someone else here but you didn’t introduce me.

“Oh” Wanda looks around before her eyes focus on someone that was leaning against the far wall, out of my line of sight.

“Now there’s one more person to introduce in this room” My eyes narrow as she pauses. “Bucky, do you want to come forward?”

I watch as a man pushes himself of the wall and walks into my line of sight. He looks nervous I note to myself as I watch him bite his lip nervously, his ice blue eyes which were full of sadness and barely hidden horror meeting mine.

I sniff the air in his direction, and I can smell the cloud of self-hatred and disgust that I had smelt on him in the alley, and I want to help him. Sure, he was really pretty but he looked so lost, so sad and horrified, alone from everyone else.

I let out a howl before I pad over to the window, standing right in front of him. For Christ sake, come closer you big hunk of muscle. I bark at Wanda, asking her to ask him to come closer.

“She wants you move closer”

I watch him expectantly, watching his eyes flicking to Steve for guidance, who only smiles and jerks his head towards me, gesturing for him to move closer. I keep watching as he moves closer, only stopping when he is right up near the glass, looking down at me. I raise my paw and I watch him gulp. I stare at him as I bring my paw down, then repeat it twice so he gets the message. He frowns slightly and his eyebrow rises slightly.

“You want me to sit down?”

Uh, duh. I nod and I bark at him, impatience lacing my tone. I repeat the gesture again, and I’m pleased when Bucky sighs then slowly lowers himself onto the ground, sitting cross legged and facing me. I can’t but feel triumphant as I smile wolfily at him and I cock my head to the side. I sense the cloud of darkness lighten slightly as he copied me, his hair falling over his face as he tilts his head to the side.

We continue this for a few seconds before he seems to register how quiet everyone else was. He looks over his shoulder and purses his lips at all the happy looks he was getting from the rest of the team.

Be happy I think as he turns back to me, my tail thumping against the ground as he gives me a small smile.

I look over to Tony when I hear him cough, and I wait for him to speak.

“So, Y/n, how long have you had – this?” his breath hitches as he gestures at me, and I sigh. I huff through my nose and I lower myself onto my stomach and tuck my paws under my chin, watching him intently as Wanda tells him that I’ve had this ability since I was five.

“And how’d you find out?” I flick my eyes to Clint as I move one paw from under my chin and hold it up, showing off my claws. I had found out about my ability when this snot of a kid, named Oliver, pushed me over in the playground and stole my favourite rock which I had found. I had gotten so angry and it was like I was not part of my body but watching from afar as claws appeared at the ends of my fingertips and I took a swipe at him, catching his arm.

“She grew claws and scratched a by that pushed you over in the playground and stole her – favourite rock?” Wanda looks amused as her eyebrows drew together in confusion.

“Favourite rock, really?” I look at Tony who looks at me incredulously and I shrug.

In my defence, it was a stripy rock.

“It was stripy” Wanda chuckles and I listen happily. I like making people happy, and being in a dog (well, wolf really) form seemed to make people a bit more relaxed. But I wanted to be out of this container. Its cleanliness was really getting on my nerve. I want to get out of here.

“I don’t know Y/n, it’s not really my choice” Wanda says quietly before she turns to Steve, who is looking at me with curious eyes.

“She wants to know when you’ll let her out of the containment unit”

The overwhelming scent of anxiety mixed with Old Spice instantly has me worried. I can feel the room starting to shrink around me as I see him bite his lip before he speaks.

“I don’t know Y/n. I mean, we don’t know you. We need to do background checks, last seen locations, check databases. Could take a week at most.”

The world comes crashing down around me, my mind blocking out all sound apart from my heartbeat in my ears and my harsh pants. They were going to keep me in here, caged, like an animal, just like what they did. I let out a heartbroken howl as I jump to my feet, moving to frantically pace in front of the bench, memories that I had tried to forget bombarding me behind my eyes. The electricity, the shocks, the bench, the white walls, the empty food bowls. I can hear a voice that seems familiar, but it’s far away and it gets drowned out by my panic.

I don’t want to stay oh God they got what they wanted they got me to shift they’re going to force me harder, make me change more, more shocks less food I want to get out I want out I want out OF HERE.

“Y/n, stop!”

The low voice stops me in my tracks, freezing my body. My head is frozen, tilted in the direction of the voice, worried ice blue eyes staring into mine. Why who what who is that why is he familiar I can smell him he smells familiar.

“Y/n, please sit down” the man asks softly, his flesh hand repeating a gesture that seemed vaguely familiar. My eyes followed his hand, watching it go up then down. He was breathing softly, the cloud of darkness now laced with worry. For me. Why is he worried about me? I don’t understand they were never worried about me only when they had nearly beaten me to death.

“Please, Doll. I don’t want you to hurt yourself”

That was the one thing that broke me. Oh he cared, he cared for me, I know him, he’s Bucky, he’s nice and gentle and I want to help him and me being stressed isn’t helping him. I let out a whine, broken out of my daze as I shoot a reproachful look at Steve who looks apologetic. I sink to my stomach, my tail tucked under me and my paws over my snout, my ears laid back against my skull. Flashes of memory spark behind my eyelids, of electricity and starving, my parent’s dead eyes staring at me, the small and empty cell, the beatings, the forced shifting.

It’s quiet for a moment before I smell the waves of sadness coming of Wanda.

“Oh, I’m so sorry” I peek out from under my paws to see Wanda’s eyes filled with unshed tears.

“Can you please explain why she was freaking out?” I hear Tony ask.

“When she was 10, five years after her abilities appeared, her house was robbed. Her parents were killed, and when the robbers found her, half shifted with her fangs and claws, they took her and sold her to a couple of scientists that experimented on her. They kept her in a cage as they studied her blood and tried to get her to shift fully. They would electrocute her and starve her. The cage had bars and was plain with only a small bench to sleep on, and the cage barely was big enough for her to stretch. She was treated as an animal for five years before she managed to escape and she’s been on the run ever since” I whine quietly at Wanda’s tears that are falling down her face, and I catch the smell of relief when Vision comes up behind her and lays a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Kid, I am so sorry” I hear Clint murmur, and when I look around the room, I see that Steve looks shocked and ashamed. Tony, Natasha and Bruce were quiet and their faces were neutral as they processed my story. And when I look at Bucky, I can smell the anger on him.

“Doll, did these scientists have a name?”

I whimper as the symbol of a red skull on a bloodied uniform flashes through my mind, and Wanda hisses.

“Hydra”

I hear Bucky’s breath hitch and the growl that emanates from his throat, a deep growl that was like an Alpha, forcing me to submit even though he was human and not a wolf. Bucky must have noticed my wide eyes and he sighs.

“Doll, I’m not angry at you”

Good, I don’t want you to be angry at me. I like you I want to help you be lighter and more loving of yourself you’re beautiful and kind and caring and oh god I think I like you. My tail was beating against the ground as I realise this and as I watch Bucky’s finger tap on his knees I find myself syncing my tail to his finger.

I know Wanda had heard my thoughts when she walks over to Bucky and crouches behind Bucky to whisper in his ear. I ignore their words for privacy sake but I shoot Bucky a wolfy grin when I lock eyes with him.

“Captain, I think Y/n will be okay if she gets let out of there and moved into her own room in the tower”

“Guys, what do you think? Tony, could you set Y/n up in a room?” Steve asked Tony, and Tony scoffed.

“Are you kidding? I’ve got so many spare rooms I don’t know what to do with them!” I let out a laugh-like bark at his words and it’s like a weight has lifted off my shoulders. I’m not a prisoner this is just a room until I change back then I can be free. I get to my feet and I shake out my fur before I trot behind the bench and lay down on the ground, my head poking out from behind the bench so I can still see Bucky, a small smile on his face.

I hear Bruce ask what I was doing and I couldn’t help but chuckle. I knew from experience that I would shift back when I was relaxed and asleep.

“Y/n says that she generally changes back when she’s relaxed and asleep. And she’s relaxed because she knows that she’ll be free when she changes back to a human form.” Wanda answers repeats. Then another thought occurs to me and I snort. I’m so grateful that when I shift back to human, I shift back with my clothes. Wanda then chuckles and then smiles.

“And for those who were wondering, she does shift back with her clothes on”

I’m pleased to see that Bucky blushed at that statement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this is one of my favourites chapters so far. So much fluff and cuteness. There is some angst definitely in there but it leads up to the good fluff i promise

Steve and Bucky cautiously open the door to the containment unit, the hiss of the hydraulics echoing in their ears as they gingerly step into the unit. The whole team had left when you hid behind the bench in the unit to sleep and shift back into human form, and they had given you three to four hours to yourself. Ten minutes ago, Steve and Bucky had come to check on you and wake you up, but they couldn’t even see you, because, best bet, you were sleeping behind the bench. And damn, you were hard to wake up. They had tried knocking and banging on the window, using the intercom to speak directly into the unit and even yelled, but nothing was working. So, they had no choice but to go in and get you themselves.

They quietly walk around the bench, and both smile fondly at the sight of you curled on yourself like a cat, your head lying on your left arm as your right arm curled around your middle. Your face was relaxed and peaceful with your hair falling across your face.

“Y/n, you need to wake up” Steve crouched next to her, his hand resting on your shoulder and shaking it gently. Which he immediately regretted. The moment his hand closed around your shoulder, your eyes had flicked open and you had jumped up at him, shoving him backwards on the floor and straddling his waist, your emerald eyes burning into his as your canines lengthen from a normal human to a wolf.

“Y/n” Steve says cautiously, his hands up by his head, his blue eyes staring up into yours, watching the ferociousness leave the green pupils and get replaced by confusion and embarrassment.

“Steve?” You breathe as your eyes flick down and you realize that you’re straddling his waist. “Oh, shit!”

You scramble off Steve and about to apologise when a quiet laugh interrupts you. You and Steve both look at Bucky to find his hand clamped over his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut as he struggles not to laugh. After a minute he recollects himself and takes his hand away from his mouth, looking down at you and Steve who were both still on the floor, looking up at him.

“Damn Stevie, letting a small dame like Y/n throw you on your backside!” Bucky smirks, and Steve groans as he lets his head fall back onto the ground.  
“Shut it, Bucky”

You snigger at Steve and you pat his knee as you get to your feet, subconsciously moving closer to Bucky, positioning yourself so you are slightly behind him. He freezes and you notice, blushing as you step away.

“Ah, sorry. I’m big on physical contact, it’s a wolf thing” you murmur and Bucky can only nod, his mouth opening and closing as he struggles to speak.

“It-it’s alright Y/n, just wasn’t expecting it, t’is all” Bucky says quietly, and you nod, biting your lip as Steve stands, and he guides you towards the door with Bucky following behind.

“Where are we going?” I ask curiously as Steve guides me towards an elevator, my steps getting slower the closer we get to the elevator.

“There are some more people to introduce you too” Steve keeps walking, moving further away as I slow down even more. Steve arrives at the elevator and I stop entirely. I can sense Bucky’s body behind me.

“Y/n?” Steve turns around confused, and I take in a deep breath.

“Steve, I can’t – “ I gesture at the lift, my hand clenching into fists by my sides. “Lifts – they’re too small – I can’t” I grit my teeth and take a deep breath. “Sorry”

“No, no Y/n, it’s fine, it was my fault” Steve soothes as he moves to another door and opens it to reveal a staircase.

“Come on, it’s only a couple of flights till we get to the floor we want”

A couple of floors later, that I had bounded up which made Steve chuckle and Bucky smile.

“You guys are so slow!” I exclaim and Steve chuckles.

“Give us a minute, we are almost 90 years old, you know”

I roll my eyes and bounce up and down on my toes as they finally finish climbing the stairs. As Steve takes the lead, I fall in behind him, eyes focused on the broad expanse of his back. I hum quietly under my breath as I follow him down a hallway, and Bucky follows me.

“Alright, Y/n, everyone’s in here” Steve opens a door, and I freeze for a second, blinking for a second at the loud noises of people coming through.

“Come on, Y/n, we won’t bite” Steve smiles gently at me, and I feel Bucky’s flesh hand gently push me forward. I stumble a few steps as I walk in, looking around nervously.

Steve gets called over by Tony and he gestures for me to stay where I’m standing, and he quickly walks off. I cough nervously and I spot Wanda, talking to Natasha and Vision. I feel a primal urge of affection for Wanda, since she was my translator when I had shifted, and she was kind and she was just soothing as a person, like a warm drink.

It was irritating, when my feelings were all confused with a wolf’s primal instinct. I knew that what I was feeling was pack pride. Wolves are not meant to be solitary creatures and they thrive when they’re in a pack, when there’s a hierarchy. I knew that I recognised Steve and Bucky as Alpha’s, and Wanda was a beta, someone equal to me on the wolf social ladder.

I glanced back at Bucky who was leaning against the wall, his blue eyes focused on me. His eyes flick between my face and Wanda, a smirk growing on his face as he realised my dilemma. He nods at Wanda and I shoot him a small smile as I make my way around the room, sticking to the walls as I get closer to Wanda.

I finally get to Wanda, and she notices me standing awkwardly against the dark wall, and she smiles kindly at me.

“Y/n! It’s good to see you!” Wanda beckons me over and I cautiously step up to her, unconsciously positioning myself slightly to the side and behind her, my arm brushing up against hers, just like I did to Bucky. But she didn’t seem surprised by it, it seemed that she liked the contact.

“Hello, Miss Y/n” Vision greets, and I shoot him a small smile, gingerly offering him my hand for a handshake. His eyes light up as he delicately takes my hand in his and shakes it formally.

“Nice to meet you, properly I mean.” I flush slightly, and Wanda chuckles.

“It’s nice for you to join us”

“I’m guessing soldier boys brought you up, right?” Natasha chimes in, and I nod. Then her eyes flick to something over my shoulder and she smirks. She points with her chin and I look around to see Steve talking to Bucky, but Bucky’s eyes were focused on me, his intense gaze making me flush. I quickly turn around and see Wanda and Natasha smiling knowingly at me.

“What?”

“Barnes likes you. He’s not normally so friendly to strangers” Natasha explains.

“Also, the way you were treating him when you were a wolf. He doesn’t normally play along like that” Wanda jumps in. I can feel myself blushing at their words, and I wince when my nose is suddenly assaulted with smells, my body doubling over slightly.

“Y/n?” Wanda places a hand on my shoulder and I lean into it.

“Ugh, it’s alright” I straighten up, shaking my head slightly as I rub my nose.

“Your heart beat just increased, did something hurt you?” Vision asks in concern, and I laugh quietly.

“Oh no, nothing like that. Just, sometimes when I’m nervous or stressed some wolf aspects will start to show. Like now I have enhanced smelling” I gesture at my nose.

“And please, don’t do the whole ‘what do I smell like’ thing” I say quickly, and I wince at how bad it sounds.

“It’s just that I got very tired of that question when I was young. I was lucky that my school was small and knew how to keep secrets, but I still had one or two kids that would purposefully goad me into using my ability, whether I wanted to or not.” I take a deep breath, and I cough at the smell of alcohol.

“Jesus, how can you guys not smell that” I cough as I spot Tony walk into the room.

“Oh, we can smell that, but only when he’s close” Natasha comments as she follows my gaze. Tony sees me looking at him and he grins as he starts to head over to me.

“Hey kid!” Tony greets as he slings an arm around my shoulders. I gag at the smell but I feel comforted by the touch.

“Tony, I think you’re suffocating her” Steve walked up behind me and gently unwrapped Tony’s arm from around my arm. I move away slightly and cough.

“Does anyone have an air freshener” I joke as I back away from the group and I freeze when I back into a warm chest.

“Greetings, wolf lady” a deep voice says from behind me and I squeak as I run back behind Steve. He chuckles slightly and guides me out from behind him, positioning me in front of a huge mass of muscles .

“Y/n, you just met Thor. He is the god of thunder and extremely nice” Steve says gently, his hand resting comfortingly on my shoulder. I lift my head to meet Thor’s gaze and I return his beaming smile with a shy smile of my own.

“Lady wolf, please forgive me if I scared you”

“I – um, it’s okay, thanks” I blurt out, and Thor let’s out a deep laugh.

“I like her! She can turn into deadly creatures yet she squealed when she ran into me”

I blush and step behind Steve again and everyone chuckles.

“Actually, Y/n, we wanted to talk about you and your past” Tony says, and I grimace slightly, nodding before hanging my head. I let Steve guide me to a large, open plan living room which had couches scattered across it, all facing inwards. Everyone settles down, and I sit next to Steve on a three seater. I look around in confusion as I search for Bucky, and I see him leaning against the wall. I meet his eyes and my gaze flicks from his face to the empty seat next to me, and then back up at him. He looks apprehensive, waves of anxiety rolling off him that blankets the smell of metal and gunpowder.

I give him a gentle smile, pleading him with my eyes. He finally gives in, and I grin when he sighs and pushes himself off the wall and walks towards me, sitting down in the empty seat. He notices everyone staring at him but he ignores it, sending me one quick glance rom the corner of his eye then his gaze focuses on the floor.

I smile to myself, but my eyes draw together when I notice that the smell of metal had gotten stronger. I turn back to Bucky, my eyes roving over his form until I notice that he was wearing a glove on his left hand and that his jacket left no skin uncovered. I sniff again, and when Bucky hears me he looks at me, and his gaze follows mine to his hand. He sighs, his left hand clenching against his thigh.

“Bucky?” I say quietly, ignoring everyone’s gaze on me and Bucky. Bucky hums in response, his eyes still riveted on his hand.

“Why do you smell like metal?”

“Doll – I” Bucky pauses as he looks over my shoulder at Steve. His eyes flick to mine and he sighs again, his hand twisting so it’s facing palm up.

“Please don’t be scared” he whispers before he quickly tugs off his glove. I gasp quietly as I see that his hand is made of metal. He also shrugs off his jacket to reveal that his whole arm is made out of metal. My eyes wide, I reach out to touch his arm when I see him flinch away from me slightly.

“I’m sorry, Bucky. May I?” I withdraw my hand as I watch Bucky bite his bottom lip, his eyes focused on his lap. After a minute, he looks at me, avoiding my eyes as he nods slightly. Aware of the silence, I reach out gingerly and let my fingers trail across the metal plates. I start at the top of his shoulder and trail down, weaving across his bicep and over the crease in his elbow. I shift slightly so I am facing Bucky and right on the edge of my seat as I run the pads of my fingers over the metal plates of what would be his inner forearm, and I pause when I reach his wrist. I listen to the mechanics inside his arm whir as he looks at my face, his intense blue eyes watching me. I smile gently at him as I run my fingers over his palm and down his fingers.

“I won’t ever be scared of you, Bucky” I whisper, and Bucky lets out a choked gasp which he bites back, his eyes full of unshed tears that he quickly blinks back. He nods and I sit back next to him, our thighs and shoulders touching. I don’t know if I imagined it but he leant against me, his scent of self-doubt and hate getting slightly cleaner.

“I scared my friends when I first shifted, you know” I say quietly. Everyone stays quiet, their gaze on me.

“Like I told Wanda, I shifted when I got angry and I snapped at a boy. Everyone was scared of me, even my parents. But they loved me, and they hid their fear and made sure that no one would ever find out about my ability. Sometimes I couldn’t help it, I would partially shift during extreme emotions. Before I turned 10, I had only turned twice. It was always at night and always painful. The first time I changed, my dad nearly shot me because I was standing on my bed, blood on the bedspread because I had scratched away at my skin until I bled. I wouldn’t be here if my mother hadn’t recognised my eyes. I couldn’t communicate with them because I couldn’t talk. I was in wolf form for three days until I shifted back” I shift closer to Bucky, my eyes focused on my lap.

“The second time I shifted at school. A substitute teacher called in the wildlife authorities because he thought a wolf was attacking a child. But thankfully, the principal, a friend of my parents managed to hide me in his office until the wildlife services were convinced that the wolf had run off the school grounds. My schoolmates knew that I had abilities, but they didn’t know that I could fully shift. I kept it under control after that, and life was fine.” I run my tongue over my teeth and I frown when I feel my sharp canines.

“A few days before my parents were killed, I sensed that someone was watching me. I found footsteps outside my window and saw strangers watching me when I was outside. I thought they had finally stopped following me the day my parents were killed. We were relaxing at home, I had gone to make popcorn in the kitchen when the door burst open and the robbers had burst in. My dad tried to fight back, so they shot him. My mum had tried to run to me, so she got shot too” I was stroking Bucky’s arm again, my fingertips running gently over the grooves as I tried to distract myself from my own story.

“I lost control and half shifted in the kitchen. I managed to surprise one of the robbers and I bit him before I was injected with a syringe and I blacked out. I woke up in a decorated bedroom, with a bed and clothes and toys. I didn’t understand where I was and I was scared when a man came in. He was blond and wore a suit. He said his name was Pierce and that he wanted to help me, help me control my abilities. But I refused, I just wanted to go home” I rub circles over Bucky’s metal hand when his hand clenched at Pierce’s name.

“He kept trying to convince me, that I would be stronger and free if I worked with him but I kept refusing. So, he hit me hard enough that I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a cage. It was all metal with white walls, and three of the walls were see through, reinforced with bars on the outside of the walls. There was a hatch where food and water would be shoved in. There was a corner that was filled with straw which substituted as a toilet” I feel myself flush red when Wanda and Tony breath in sharply.

“They treated me like I was an animal, because I was one.” I didn’t realise I was crying until Bucky’s flesh hand slowly moved up to my face and brushed away a tear with his thumb. I don’t look up but I tighten my grip on his arm.

“I was slowly losing my humanity. They wanted to torture it out of me. They used electrocution, starvation, forced feeding, beatings. I think they even tried to wipe my memory a few times but it never really worked.

“Why would that be?” Tony asks suddenly, and I can only shrug.

“Actually, remember when I said that her DNA was constantly changing? The changing neurons and brain cells would have made it near impossible to wipe anything because nothing stayed the same for the wiping to stick” Bruce pipes up.

“Keep going, Y/n.” Steve says quietly, and when I look over at him he gives me a small smile. I take a deep breath and continue to trace the grooves in Bucky’s arm.  
“Even though I was losing my humanity, I could still think, and I promised myself that I would never turn for them. So, I didn’t. For five years I endured the pain, which made me a different person. So I made a plan to get out. I refused food and water and just laid there on the ground. I had enough control over my powers that I managed to slow my heat rate down so they thought I was dead. They dragged me out of the container, and that’s when I ripped their throats out. Then I shifted. I was so full of anger and the thirst for blood that it I felt no pain when my bones were snapping and regrowing in new ways. And when I was fully shifted, I went after everyone. I tore out their throats, no matter what their position. Technician, scientist, soldier, janitor, I went nuts. The adrenaline and the blood sent me into a frenzy, and with my humanity on such a weak edge, I didn’t care. I escaped the compound and ran into the woods. I kept on running until I came upon a city. I ran around it and kept running” I avoid everyone’s eyes as I let go of Bucky’s arm, moving away from him slightly. I see him looking at me from the corner of my eyes but I keep my eyes on my lap, on my hands which are picking at the hem of my shirt.

“My instincts made it easy to hide. I had no need for material possessions so I wasn’t held down by sentimentality. I hid in abandoned cabins for a couple of years. Then I was found by an old couple in Texas. They took me in, treated me as a daughter. In their town there was a family that moved in shortly after I did. They had a boy that looked the same age as me, and flirted with me. I thought I was imagining things, that a boy was interested in me. My instincts were going wild though, telling me to move on, to leave town but I ignored it. The boy invited me to his house for dinner with his parents. I came earlier than told and I overheard him talking to his parents, about capturing ‘the wolf bitch’ and ‘taking her back to headquarters’. So, I ran. I left everything behind, and the next morning I was in a diner when I saw on the TV that the old couple that let me stay with them were found murdered in their home.” I furiously wipe away tears that were falling down my cheeks, and I can feel myself cutting off my emotions when I look over and glare at Steve, who looks surprised at my expression.

“Those five men that I killed in the alley? The ones that you brought me in for? They were HYDRA. They cornered me in that alley and one of them injected me with something that made me lose control over my shifting. It made me angrier and more blood thirsty, so I shredded them. When I turned back, I barely remembered what happened except that they injected me with something and it made me turn and that in the end when I turned back, I was covered in blood.”

“We never knew. We couldn’t find any identification and we didn’t know what happened apart from finding five dead bodies in an alley” Steve stuttered slightly, his eyes wide at my story.

“And you never wondered why five men came after me” I snarled, and Steve’s face blanks as he thought about it. I run my hands over my face, wincing when my claws that I hadn’t noticed emerge from my fingertips cut into my skin, leaving blood streaked down my face. Everyone gasps and I quickly stand up, evading Bucky’s hand that tried to grab my wrist. I back away from everyone, wiping my hands on my pants, my wolf instincts taking over as I smell the pity coming off everyone.

“I- I need to go” I spit out before I turn on my heel and flee down the hall, letting my instincts guide me away from people. I hear people yelling out my name but I ignore them. After five minutes of running I see an exit door. I burst through it and stumble to my knees when sunlight hits my eyes. I let out a scream of pain as my bones all snap at once. My scream turns into a howl before I black out for a second, and when I come back to consciousness I know that I’ve shifted. I let out a howl, and with every pant I feel my bones growing, I feel my whole body growing larger. Soon, I’m as tall as the door that I had burst through. I whimper and I sigh in relief when I realise that I’ve stopped growing. I howl again and pace the open area, then yelp when Bucky, Steve and Clint run through the door. They freeze at the sight of me, having to look up to meet my frightened eyes.

“Wow” Clint murmurs, and I whimper again, my eyes flicking inbetween the three men, my tail dropping between my legs.

“Y/n, are you okay?” Steve asks gently as he takes a step forward, and I bark at him, my eyes narrowing slightly as I take a step back from them.

“Hey it’s okay, Y/n. I won’t come closer” Steve raises his hands in the air in a placating gesture, and I whine again, my eyes wide and unfocused. I run my tongue over my teeth and when my tongue darts out to the side of my mouth, I taste blood. My blood. That’s when I realise that when I had shifted, the wounds I had inflicted on myself transformed with me. I whimper again, kneading my paws against the ground.

I let my eyes focus on Bucky, my eyes locking with his in an intense stare. I slowly take a step forward towards him, and when he doesn’t move, I take another step. Soon enough, I’m standing in front of him, panting heavily as I stare down at him. My eyes flick from his face to his arm, and he follows my gaze, his hand clenching. He stays still for a moment, his breath loud in my ears, then he looks up again, his eyes focused on mine. He slowly raises his metal hand and lets it hover over my snout, waiting for me to make the decision. I let out a low whine and I press my muzzle into his hand, almost purring when he gently scratches it, his thumb rubbing small circles onto my snout. After a minute or two of this, I delicately raise my left paw and press down through the air, lowering my head and bending my leg that was supporting me so I was leaning down slightly. I repeat the gesture, and he lets out a small chuckle as he slowly falls to his knees in front of me.

I feel my lips pull back from my teeth into a small wolfy grin and I step around him, and that’s when I lower myself onto my stomach, curling around him so my back legs and tail are next to his left thigh, my mid-body pressed up against his back, my front legs pressed up against his right thigh, and I lean my head across his thighs. I let out a huff of contentment and curl tighter around him, pulling a low chuckle from him.

“Y/n, I’m just gonna shift for a second to get myself comfy, alright?” His flesh hand finds it way to the space behind my ears and he scratches there, huffing when I lean my weight on him fully before withdrawing slightly.

“Thanks, Doll” he says quietly as he slips into a cross legged position and gently draws my head down onto his lap again. I let out a small whine and I curl around him again, almost a puddle of goo under his hands which are carding through my fur, his fingernails scratching lightly at my skin and gently pulling my fur.

“Bucky, we’re just going to go get Wanda so we can communicate with Y/n, alright” Steve says quietly, and one of Bucky’s hand leaves my fur to wave to Steve in acknowledgement. I growl and he chuckles as he returns his hand to my fur.

“There you go, you like my touch, don’t’cha sweetheart”

I nod my head slightly and curl even tighter around him, making him let out a breath as I squeeze him.

“Oomph, you’re strong. And big” Bucky coos, his flesh hand smoothing down the fur between my ears.

“You know, I’m sorry about what happened to you. Losing your family, losing your humanity” Bucky pauses as he fondles my ears, scratching gently at the base.

“I don’t know if you’ve even heard of me. You’d be one of the only people that haven’t. I was taken by HYDRA, experimented on, got my metal arm from them too. They wiped my memory so many times that sometimes It’s hard to know what’s my real memory and what’s my imagination. They made me do horrible things, things that I don’t want to remember. In some ways I welcomed the mind wipes, sometimes they would wipe what I had done, hide some of the blood on my hands” I whine at the sadness in his voice, at the pure horror and fear in his voice. I tilt my head slightly and I press my snout against his stomach, letting my warm breath fan over his covered skin. He sighs and leans his entire body against me, his forehead pressed against the base of my neck, his fingers buried deep in my fur.

“I know you can’t say anything but I don’t want you to be scared of me. I don’t want anyone to be scared of me but they are anyway.”

“No”

“Sorry?” Bucky looks down at me and I tilt my head sideways so my left eye locks with him.

“No” I cough out, my throat gruff as my vocal cords strain at the new use. I feel proud at his delighted chuckle and he scratches under my jaw, making me rumble deep in my chest.

“So, you aren’t scared of me?” He asks quietly, so quiet that I almost miss it.

“No” I bark out, and he let’s out a chuckle again.

“I suppose someone as powerful as you wouldn’t be scared of anyone huh Doll?” I snicker as I rest my full weight on him, and he grunts and pats me gently.

“I appreciate the love, sweetheart. Sometimes I need it”

“She is like Fenrir, the giant wolf that is destined to kill my father” Thor’s loud voice booms as he walks into Bucky’s line of view, along with the rest of the team. Bucky frowns as I whine at Thor’s words, a tear falling from my eye and down onto Bucky’s thigh. Bucky’s notices and clucks quietly as his flesh thumb brushes away a tear.

“Ssh, Doll, Its alright, you aren’t going to kill anyone, not while I’m around.”

“Thor! That’s not something you should say to the giant wolf” Clint scolds, and Thor quickly apologises. Y/n let’s out a huff and rolls her head against Bucky’s stomach, her tail flicking up to curl around Bucky’s neck, which makes him chuckle and blow air onto my tail, which makes it twitch.

“Well, someone’s comfy” Tony teases and Bucky rolls his eyes as he leans his head against my fluffed up tail.

“And someone’s getting some tail” Sam snickers, and Bucky flushes, his smell turning embarrassed. Y/n smells this and she lifts her head and snaps her teeth at Sam, her eyes narrowing at him.

“Y/n wants you to back off” Wanda comments, and Y/n snarls in agreement, her head settling back on Bucky’s lap.

“And she wants Tony to know that Bucky is comfortable” Wanda chuckles. “Very comfy apparently, even though she is four times Bucky’s size and weight”

Y/n barks out a laugh, and Bucky strokes her gently, his hand scratching down her back and along her spine as far as he can reach.

“Papa!”

The child-like scream has Y/n jumping to her feet, hiding Bucky behind her as her lips pull back in a snarl. But when she catches sight of the source of the scream, she instantly whines and lowers herself onto her belly, her chin resting on her paws as her eyes lock onto the two young children and pregnant woman standing in the doorway.

“Cooper, Lila, Laura, this is Y/n” Clint says calmly, beckoning for the three to walk over to him. Y/n backs away from them and steps behind Bucky who had stood up, her head hovering over his shoulder.

“Hey, Doll, it’s alright, just Barton’s kids” Bucky explains as his hand scratches its way up her ribs. Y/n rumbles deeply in her chest and falls to her stomach again, her bright green eyes focused on Clint’s family.

“Papa, that’s a wolf” Lila says as she peeks around Laura’s body, and Clint chuckles.

“That’s right, kiddo. Her name is Y/n”

“Normal wolves aren’t that big” Cooper comments and Clint smiles as he ruffles his hair.

“Well, she isn’t a normal wolf”

Y/n whines at Bucky, and they lock eyes. Bucky grins as he reads her expression and he waves his hand in a ‘go on ‘gesture.

“Go on, Doll, show them your trick”

Y/n lets out a throaty cough as she stands back up, and she licks her lips, revealing sharp teeth.

“Hello” she coughs out the word, and Lila and Cooper yell in delight.

“She can talk!”

“Y/n, can you actually talk?” Bruce asks, and Y/n shakes her head.

“No” she coughs out.

“Well, Lucky had said hello to us once or twice” Clint comments as one hand wraps around his wife’s waist and his other hand rubs gently at her pregnant stomach.  
“That’s true. I’ve watched so many YouTube videos where dogs talk. And cats playing the piano” Everyone looks at Thor, and it was silent until Y/n barks out a laugh, rolling onto her back as her tongue lolls out of her mouth. Then her head flicks to face the kids, her eyes focused on them before her eyes flick to Wanda.

“She wants to know if she can meet the kids”

Laura hums as she has a silent conversation with Clint, and Lila tugs on her shirt.

“I want to meet Y/n, Mama” she says quietly. “Please?”

“Oh, alright then” Laura gives in to her child, and Bucky steps forward and kneels next to Y/n, grunting when she rolled over onto her haunches and bumped up against him.

“Careful, Doll” he grumbles which makes Y/n’s lips pull back into a grin as she bumped him again. He playfully slaps her back then turns his attention to Lila.  
“Come here sweetheart” he says gently as he extends his flesh hand towards her. Lila hesitantly walks forward, letting Bucky’s large hand wrap around her small wrist and pull her forward till she is standing right next to him and Y/n.

“Hello” Y/n barks out as she lifts her head so her eyes were level with Lila’s. Lila giggles, and she gingerly held out her hand and let it hover over Y/n’s snout.

“Hm, good manners” Bucky smiled and then he turns to face Clint.

“Hey Clint! Your girl has good manners!”

“Of course she does! My beautiful wife raised her” Clint smirks as he presses a kiss to Laura’s lips, making everyone groan at the PDA.

While everyone was distracted, Y/n had pressed her muzzle up against Lila’s tiny palm, and had curled her paw around the girl and guided her closer. So when everyone heard the shrieks of laughter, they turned to look at Y/n and they saw Lila lying between her large paws, licking her face and nuzzling her neck, making Lila squirm and wiggle with laughter. When Y/n notices the silence, she looks up and shoots everyone a sheepish grin as Lila laughs.

“She’s so fluffy!”

“Hey, I found a frisbee when we were looking for you inside, wanna play?” Tony inquires as he waves a large orange frisbee around. Y/n barks, giving Lila one last lick before jumping up and moving away from the girl, giving her room to get up and run back to her mother, a smile on her face the whole time. Y/n runs around Bucky then runs up to Tony, playfully lunging for the frisbee. Tony laughs and waves it bac and forth, putting on a show that Y/n gladly plays along with.

“Go long, Y/n!”

With that, he throws the frisbee and Y/n chases after it, her long legs helping her chase after it, everyone cheering her on. She howls and leaps forward towards the frisbee, digging her paws into the earth to help her stop her forward momentum. She stands still, facing away from everyone, silent.

“Doll?” Bucky calls out, his eyebrows drawing together in concern. Y/n slowly turns around to reveal that one of her lower canines had punctured through the frisbee and it was hanging from her mouth. She had a sheepish look on her face and she whined as she trudged back to Bucky and sunk to her stomach, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Aw, Doll, it’s alright, its just a plate of plastic” Bucky coos as he crouches down and with one hand he scratches under Y/n’s chin which prompts her to open her mouth. Then, with his metal hand, he gently pries the frisbee off her canine and tosses it to Tony, who examines it with a sigh, poking his finger through the hole.  
“Sorry” she coughs out, quickly standing up and wrapping herself around Bucky’s body when he chuckles and runs his hand over her head.

“It’s alright, Doll, not your fault” Bucky chuckles as he wraps his flesh arm around Y/n’s neck, leaning on her.

“Well, since frisbee was a bust, how about a game of tag?” Tony suggested. Bucky and I looked at each other and Y/n gives him a toothy grin.

 

Y/n and the Avengers play tag together for two hours. The main winners were, as to be expected, the supersoldiers Steve and Bucky, and Y/n. The three had boundless energy and could dodge anyone. When everyone was tired out, Bucky and Steve had lain side by side on the grass, and both had yelled when Y/n had flopped on top of both them, lying on them with her full weight. Her stomach was horizontal on Steve’s chest and her front legs and head were propped up on Bucky’s chest. She let out a huff as she feels Steve and Bucky’s hands futilely push against her, trying to push her off them. She grumbles and settles further on top of them.  
“Y/n says that super soldiers are very comfy to lie on” Wanda comments and Steve grumbles something about the serum not preparing him for large wolves lying on him.

“Stop grumbling Steve, Y/n is actually very fluffy and warm” Bucky ran his metal fingers through the fur at the base of Y/n’s throat, his flesh hand running over Y/n’s snout. Y/n grumbled deep in her chest and moved one giant paw so her paw was next to Bucky’s head, and tilted her head so she can look Bucky straight in the eye. Her eyes flutter closed, little snorts coming from her as she falls asleep.

“You’re lucky, Barnes. Y/n hasn’t felt this safe in a long time. And she hasn’t had this much fun in a long time either” Wanda says as she sits by Bucky’s head, playing with a blade of grass between her fingers.

“I know I’m lucky” Bucky murmurs, a smile lifting up the corners of his lips as he stares down at Y/n wolf face. He gently rubs soft circles onto the top of Y/n’s snout, chuckling as her eyes flutter and she snorts, nuzzling deeper against Bucky’s hand.

“I’m telling you now, Barnes, if you break that girls heart, I will break you” Natasha says, her head in Clint’s lap, her eyes narrowing at Bucky.

“I’m with Nat. She has been through so much, she deserves some happiness” Clint agreed, threading his fingers through Nat’s hair with one hand, his other hand holding Laura’s as she watched Cooper and Lila chase each other around a few feet away.

Bucky frowned slightly, his metal hand tightening in Y/n’s fur, making her stir before settling down again.

“I know what you’re thinking, Buck. You deserve happiness in your life” Steve says quietly as one hand plays with Y/n’s tail, pinning it to the ground for a few seconds then letting it go.

Bucky started to say something when Y/n grunted and some of her bones cracked as she slowly shifted, shrinking in size and her wolf features fading away, leaving Y/n curled up on top of Bucky, her head lying over his heart and her arms wrapped around his neck. She snorted and shifted on top of Bucky, nuzzling into his chest.   
Bucky smiled as he wrapped his arms around’s Y/n’s smaller form, relishing in the warmth that she provided.

“It’s nice to see you smile, Bucky” Sam said quietly, and Bucky flushed slightly, letting his head fall back onto the grass and his eyes closing, relishing on the chatter around him and Y/n’s comfortable warmth and weight on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

“Leave me alone, Wanda” I groan as I flop onto the floor, and I blindly reach for a waterbottle that Bruce rolled over to me. It has been three days since I shifted into the giant wolf, and everyone had agreed that I needed to learn how to control it. So they got Wanda and Bruce to do it.

“Y/n you need to keep going. Imagine that an elastic band is wrapped around your waist and secured to a wall. You keep pulling and pulling and it will snap, giving you more freedom, more control” Wanda says forcefully as she grabs my hands and pulls me up onto my feet.

“But we’ve been doing this for five hours!” I whine, looking over at Bruce who was seated in a chair, relaxed and totally unsweaty from constantly trying to shapeshift into something that wasn’t a wolf.

“How come he doesn’t have to do anything!” I point at Bruce, and he smiles ruefully at me.

“I may have control, but I don’t want to lose it”

I roll my eyes as I turn to face Wanda.

“Alright, what do I have to do again?”

“You have to stretch the elastic band. You need to focus deep inside yourself. You need to want to change, but you have to hold it back. Hold back the shifting for long enough and the band should snap”

“And, what’s supposed to happen when the bands ‘snapped’” I use air quotes and Wanda chuckles, but Bruce answers.

“I analysed your blood, and your blood has traces of nearly all types of animals in the world. You have the ability to shift into anything, if you can only access it. Your affinity for wolves is only the beginning” Bruce explains, and I gape at him.

“All animals?”

Bruce nods, and I groan as I run my hand over my face.

“Alright, alright” I squeeze my eyes shut and take a deep breath, bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet. I focus on emptying my mind of thoughts, picturing an image of a wolf in my head. At first it was tiny, like it was far away. And then it started to lope towards me, getting bigger and bigger as it seemingly gets closer. Suddenly it is right in front of me, its head tilted up to look at my face. I’m staring into its eyes, my face reflected in its pupils.

I suddenly get pulled out from first person perspective to third person perspective. I watch as my body and the wolf turn as one to face a mirror that appeared next to them. I watch as they step towards the mirror, step by step. And the closer they get, they start to merge as one.

“Stop!”

They both freeze mid step and look at me, their expressions neutral as they watch me.

“No. Separate” I command them. They reluctantly take steps backwards, away from the mirror and away from each other.

“Stay”

They both stop, my body sitting on the floor as the wolf sits on its haunches. I don’t really know what I’m waiting for, but I know that I’ll know it when I see it. After what could be minutes or hours, I notice that the blank land around me is changing slightly. At first it was just a twitch, a gesture of a movement. And as I turned to look, I spot a four legged creature running towards me, my body and the wolf. As it gets closer, I realise that it’s a dog, a German Sheppard to be precise. I watch it as it settles itself next to the wolf, waiting. Then a cat appeared, a grey Persian. It cuddled up to the wolf and sat still, again, waiting. More animals now started to appear. A lion, a cougar, a deer, a fox, a horse. It currently seemed to be limited to four legged animals. There were even different sub types of animals, such as there were many types of dogs including a German Sheppard, Pitbull, grey hound, Labrador, Doberman. Same with the cats, same with all the other animals.

“Line up” I order them. They all calmly move into their places, all in alphabetical order, and all of them looking at me.

*Y/n!*

I look around, surprised at the voice. It sounded far away, but familiar somehow.

*Come back to me, Doll* the voice begs, getting louder. I look around again, and I’m surprised to see a human figure jogging towards me, it’s left arm shiny in the light.

“Hello?”

The figure doesn’t respond but keeps getting closer, revealing itself to be a man, with long dark hair, and cerulean blue eyes. His lips were set in a blinding smile as he came towards me, his flesh hand held out towards me. My eyes flick around at the animals before I look back at the man who was now standing right in front of me.

*I know you can hear me, sweetheart. Just open your eyes* the voice sounds all around me, and the man in front of me smiles gently as he extends his right hand towards me. He mouths the words *grab my hand*. I realise that my body has walked up behind me and I was suddenly in a first person perspective again. I gingerly reach out my hand and I let the man take my hand.

 

My eyes widen as I gasp, my body jerking against the firm body whose arms were holding me tightly. I start to realize that I was propped up against someone’s thighs, their arms wrapped around my waist, my back against their chest.

“Doll?”

I twist around in the man’s grasp and I come face to face with the man who had appeared in my mind.

“Bucky?”

“Hey, Doll. How are you feeling?” He gently lays me down on the ground, his right hand fondly brushing hair out of my face.

“I feel, categorized. Like there was an empty space in my head and now it’s filled up, but everything’s in order.” I smile dopily to myself, then I frown at him.

“How are you here, Buck? I mean, what happened?” I gesture wildly, and he gently grabs my hand in his.

“Ssh, it’s alright. I heard from Steve that you were down here practising your ability so I wanted to come and say hello. But I got here and you were shaking, basically vibrating and you were partially shifting. But not just a wolf, but I think I saw a cougar, a lion, a fox. It was all mix and match really” Bucky squeezes my hand and smiles at me.

“You broke the rubber band, Y/n!” Wanda beams from over Bucky’s shoulder, but I shake my head.

“I think I only broke one rubber band. I think I only have four legged animals at the moment” I sigh as I climb halfway into Bucky’s lap, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my face against his stomach. After the whole giant wolf thing, we had become extremely close, always cuddling and being in close proximity to each other, so this kind of behaviour from me or Bucky isn’t surprising. 

Bucky chuckles as he rubs my back with one hand and caresses the back of my head with another. I purr at his touch, and I gasp as all the bones of my body snap in half and shrink, shifting into a ragdoll cat. I dig my claws into Bucky’s thigh in surprise and he hisses at the sudden pain. I meow in apology and retract my claws, and then I climb up his body till I’m perched on his shoulders, wrapping around his neck. I purr and butt my head against his, making him chuckle.

“So, Y/n still has limited shifting abilities, but now has a wider range of animals to shift into” Bruce comments as he stands up and walks closer to Bucky, his kind eyes focused on me. I meow and I turn and lick Bucky’s face, making him laugh.

“Y/n!” he protests loudly as he grabs me around the middle and pulls me off his shoulders and cuddles me to his chest instead. I wrap my tail around his wrist and nuzzle against his chest.

“Hey, when did we get a cat? And where’s Y/n?” Steve asks as he walks into the room with Natasha and Clint. Natasha rolls her eyes and points at me.

“Where do you think, Rodgers? She is literally the only new thing in here and we all know that Wanda was training her for five hours or so.”

“Oh, wow” Steve says in awe as he takes a step closer, I meow at him in hello and tap Bucky’s arm, wanting to be put down. He gets the idea and carefully places me on the ground, and I pad over towards Steve, standing in front of him and looking up at him. I meow at him then glance over at Wanda.

“She wants you to kneel down” Wanda comments, and Steve glances up at Bucky before he kneels in front of me. I meow and nuzzle his hand. He gingerly held out his hand and rotated it so his palm was facing up. I rub my head against his hand and meow again, my tail flicking back and forth. Steve chuckles and then falls silent when I climb up onto his knees and I push my paw against his chest, my head turning towards Wanda again.

“She wants you to lie on your back” Wanda trails off, then as she listens to my thoughts, she breaks out into a grin. “Go on Captain, lie down”

Steve’s eyes flick to Bucky and the rest of the team as he shifts and lies on his back. I let a meow and sit on his chest, running my tongue over my teeth as I stare down at him, not blinking. After a couple of seconds, I close my eyes and clear my head, searching through the categories that I had made in my head, searching for a certain animal that I wanted.

As I find the animal and focus on bringing it forward, I let out a large yowl as my bones grew and cracked, and I shifted into a fully grown golden retriever, sitting right on top of Steve’s chest. He lets out a grunt at the sudden weight and everyone around us bursts into laughter. I snicker and look down at Steve, my tongue lolling out of my mouth in a grin. I lick his cheek as I hop off his chest, and he playfully swats at me as he sits up. I let out a laugh-like bark and bounce around him before I run towards Bucky and fling myself against him, making him stumble back against the wall, a laugh emerging from his lips.

“Doll!” he reprimands playfully as he scratches under my jaw, making me press up against him, panting heavily as I nuzzle against him, pressing my weight against his legs. Whining, I paw at his legs and grab his metal hand gently in my teeth, pulling him down to the ground. Bucky chuckles as he realises what I wants and lays down on his back, his eyes adoring as I prop myself on his chest and nuzzle into him, my tail wagging ferociously. I eagerly lick his face and he laughs, scratching the space under my chin, making me fall limp against him, my eyes closed in pleasure.

“Not to interrupt that pile of fluffiness, but why do we have a dog?” Tony asks when he walks into the room, his eyes focused on me. I snort and jump off Bucky and trot over to him, winding around his legs, nuzzling his kneecaps. He tries to keep a straight face but eventually breaks, crouching down and scratching under my chin. I rumble deep in my chest as I bare my neck for him to scratch but I pull away when I catch the smell of jealousy coming from Bucky. I could see his eyes narrowing at Tony and I give Tony an apologetic lick before I bound away and towards Bucky, winding around his legs, letting my tongue loll out in a grin as the smell of jealously fades.

“Y/n, could you shift back so we can properly communicate?” Steve asks, and I huff before I push away the golden retriever in my mind, emptying my head and welcoming the human back to my mind. I growl as I shift and I stumble against Bucky, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me to his chest, my back flush against him.

Honestly, I don’t mind his possessiveness over me, I welcomed it. I enjoyed the warmth and comfort he gave me, and since the wolf was my main animal to shift into, I still had the frame of mind that accepted Alphas in the social hierarchy. And Bucky was definitely an Alpha. I lean back against him, waiting for Steve to continue.

“So, you’re expanded your shifting abilities to four-legged animals now, right?” Steve raises his eyebrows and I nod.

“I think I’ll have to go back and try for other animals at a later date when I get some sleep”

“Go back?” Bruce inquires, and I shrug.

“Inside my head. I don’t really know how to explain, but it’s like a space inside my head where the animals kind of, hang out, I guess? At first only the wolf was there, but when I held it back, more animals appeared. All four legged animals, as you know” I gesture at myself and Bruce nods.

“But, like I said, after I get some rest I’ll go back, maybe tomorrow” I continue, leaning back against Bucky.

“One thing though” Clint steps forward and I smile as I wait for him to continue.

“When you freaked out and shifted into a wolf, you grew larger. What was that about?”

“I honestly, have no clue” I shrug. “I wasn’t concentrating on it, I just felt myself growing. My bones extending and lengthening and then it stopped as suddenly as it started.”

“Well, it seems that you have the ability to mutate your genes to some extent. With more practise, you might be able to mutate your genes more” Bruce suggest, and I hum as I nod, then gently pull away from Bucky, patting his hand as I take a step forward into an empty space.

“Alright, I suppose I have one last thing to try before I go to sleep” I mutter, then I let out a howl as my back arches as bones quickly snap and when I land on the ground, I land on four paws.

I huff as I shake my head and I knead my front paws into the ground before I pad over to Bucky, nudging my nose against his hand. He chuckles and scratches under my jaw. After a few seconds of that, I move away and look at Bruce, whining slightly in question.

“She wants to know how to mutate her genes” Wanda translates.

“Oh, um, I suppose it’s reaching inside yourself like you did with obtaining more animals to shift into.” Bruce flusters, staring wonderingly at me, his eyes curious.

“I am not entirely sure but based on what Bruce said, you need focus on your genes and feel it mutate, feel it change” Wanda suggests, and I snort as I roll my eyes. I knead my paws into the floor again, and I close my eyes. Instead of focusing on my mind this time, I focus on my body. I focus on the feeling of my tail, swishing slowly behind me. I focus on the feeling of my ears twitching and the feeling of my fangs resting in my mouth. I feel my heartbeat, pumping blood through my body, and I focus my consciousness down every bone in my body. It’s when I get to my spine that the pain starts. I howl with my eyes still tightly shut as spots of pain erupt up and down my spine, the smell of blood hitting my nose as I feel my skin tear along my back.

My knees buckle and I fall onto my stomach, my eyes still closed and a drawn out whimper forcing itself out of my throat, hot liquid dribbling down the sides of my torso.

“Y/n? Doll, can you hear me?” I sense a body kneel in front of me, and I can feel tears dribbling out of the corners of my eyes as I nod my head, whining pitifully.

“Ssh, it’s okay, I know it hurts” Bucky coos as he smooths his human thumb over the fur in-between my wolf approximation of eyebrows, easing away the wrinkles of pain.

“Can you open your eyes, Y/n?” Bucky asks, and I whimper before I slowly open my eyes, my vision slightly blurry from the tears in my eyes. I focus on Bucky’s face, seeing the other Avenger’s worried faces behind him.

“There you go, good girl” he praises, and I nuzzle into his hand.

“Y/n, do you know what you just did?”

I shake my head, my legs shifting underneath me, Bucky’s hand running over my head between my ears and down my neck.

“Okay, I’m going to try something. Make a sound if it hurts or anything, okay?”

I blink in understanding, and I watch as Bucky shifts so he is kneeling beside me, one hand on the back of my neck as the other slowly travels down my spine. That’s when I notice that his hand is going up and down over my spine, and I shiver when I focus on my back and notice that there are spines protruding from my back. I bark and Bucky instantly stops, his hand smoothing over my fur.

“You alright, Doll?” I nod, and I gather my limbs underneath me, slowly standing up, Bucky’s hand resting against my ribs. I cautiously arch my back but only feel stiffness. I shake myself and stretch, looking around at Bucky who was sitting crosslegged on the floor, watching me with a small smile on his face. I pad over to him and lick his face, making him chuckle.

“Y/n, may I come closer?” Bruce asks as he steps towards me, and I shrug in agreement, dropping to my stomach next to Bucky. Bruce smiles and kneels next to me, running his hand over the spines running down my back.

“Interesting, the spines are actually made out of bone. Most likely from your spine” he muses, then he grunts and pulls his hand away.

“An be careful, they are very sharp” he chuckles as Natasha playfully rolls her eyes and pulls a bandaid out of her pocket, carefully wrapping it around his cut finger.  
I huff through my nose as the smell of adoration and attraction hits my nostrils. Wanda chuckles as she reads my mind and winks at me.

“Thank you, Natasha” Bruce smiles at her, and Natasha’s lips tilt up at the corners in response.

“No problem, Banner”

I roll my eyes and spring to my feet, walking up behind Bruce and pushing him with my snout in the small of his back towards Natasha, making him trip and fall against her, their faces centimetres away from each other.

I pad back to Bucky, smiling wolfly as everyone else chuckles at Bruce and Natasha’s blushing faces.

“Good work, Doll” Bucky murmurs quietly and I rumble as I sit myself in front of him on my haunches. Bucky gets the hint and runs his fingers through my fur, being careful of the protruding spines. He gently separates the bloodied clumps of fur and I grumble deep in my chest in satisfaction. As he runs his fingers down the sides of my ribs, I grunt and shift back into my human form. I groan as I sway from side to side with Bucky’s fingers splayed protectively over my ribs, and I yawn as I fall backwards into his lap. He grunts in surprise and his arms wrap around my waist, pulling my limp body into his lap, positioning my head so it lays against his shoulder.

“Y/n, are you alright?” Steve asks in concern, crouching in front of me. I groan as I force my eyes to open which had fallen closed when I fell back against Bucky.  
“Ugh, I’m super tired now”

“Mutating your genes must haven consumed more energy because you haven’t practised with it as much as your regular shifting abilities.” Bruce contributes, his face still flushed red.

“Uh huh” I nod as my head lolls to the side on Bucky’s shoulder. I can hear people talking but it all blurs together, the only thing that was keeping me grounded was the warmth of Bucky’s body.

“You guys keep talking, I’m just gonna – “ I mumble the last part as my eyes flutter closed, and in the moment just before I fall asleep, I place my hands over Bucky’s squeezing tightly. Then I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I instinctively curl deeper into the warmth that was underneath me, nuzzling into warm skin and fingers pressing into firm flesh. I pay no attention to the fact that the thing that I was lying on was breathing and that it was curled around me as well, and I only started to fully wake up when the mass started to vibrate underneath me. I slowly realized that I was sleeping on top of someone, and that that someone was chuckling.

“Stop laughing, you’re waking me up” I complain and the chuckling gets louder, so I groan and let my hand feel up the body, over a broad shoulder and trailing up a warm neck, gently pressing against a jaw and I rest my hand over a mouth, loose enough that the person could still breathe. The chuckling stops and I sigh in relief, only to frown when I feel the mouth that I was covering twist into a smile, and then I shrieked when I felt a warm tongue lick up my palm. I desperately try to think of who I would let get this close to me, and who would be comfortable with me sleeping on top of them.

“Bucky!” I shriek, and I feel Bucky chuckle again, his metal arm curling around my waist, keeping me secured on top of him

“What? You did the same to me!”

“When I was a canine! That’s different!” I look up at Bucky who smirks at me. I roll my eyes and manoeuvre myself so I’m lying horizontally across Bucky’s torso, my breasts and chin pressed against him, my legs and lower body hanging off to one side.

“Why are you so comfy?” I whine, and I feel Bucky shrug as his flesh hand runs up and down my back, scratching gently. I hum and bury my face against his stomach, arching my back against his touch.

“Mm, why are we in bed?” I murmur, and Bucky’s hand trails along my spine.

“After you grew spines from your back in your wolf form, you changed back and then fell asleep pretty soon after that. Fell asleep on me actually. Course I was a gentleman and carried you to your room but you wouldn’t let me leave” Bucky chuckles as he runs his hand over my neck and back of my head.

“Practically shoved me onto the bed, climbed on top of me and fell asleep”

“Oh, I’m so sorry” I groan, pressing my cheek against his torso so my face is tilted towards Bucky’s face. “I swear, it’s a wolf thing, the whole cuddling thing. Not that cuddling you isn’t something I wouldn’t want to do”

“Oh, so you want to cuddle me, huh?” he smirks, and I blush, and I push myself off him, sitting next to him cross-legged. Bucky frowns slightly and props himself up on his elbows, watching me.

“I – “I pause, biting my lip. “Look, I’m going to bare my feelings here, so if you don’t feel the same, please be gentle”

“Alright, Doll” Bucky says carefully.

“I, I don’t really know why but ever since I saw you when I was in the containment unit, I’ve felt bonded to you, attracted even. Whenever I was a wolf, I always wanted to make you happy. I wanted to help lift that cloud of hate and self doubt that you carry around with you” I freeze when I see Bucky freeze, his face tense as he watches my face. I bite my lip and continue.

“I think that you’re amazing. You’re kind and sweet, and you’re possessive of me which I love. I can’t help but think of you as an Alpha male. And God, you’re attractive as fuck” I say all of this quickly, basically spitting out the words. I avert my eyes from Bucky’s face, biting my lip as he stays silent, and I can feel his gaze burning into my face. I shift on the bed gazing down at my lap when I feel Bucky shift on the bed, and I squeak when his hands settle on my hips and he pulls me onto his lap so I’m straddling his waist. I look at him in surprise, my eyes wide as I stare into his face.

“What?” I squeak again and Bucky chuckles, one warm hand and one cold hand rubbing up and down my ribs

“I don’t know why but I feel protective of you, extremely protective. I think you are adorable, and cute, and sexy as all hell. I was relieved when you chose me to be close with, to cuddle with. I don’t even like it when you hang around with Steve or Tony.”

“Yeah, I noticed” I giggle, and Bucky smirks, his hands sliding down to rest on my thighs.

“I’ve never met a dame like you”

“Nah, I bet you see shapeshifting girls all the time” I roll my eyes, my hands resting on his chest.

“Doll” Bucky rolls his eyes as he chastises me, his hands squeezing my thighs gently in warning. “Behave”

“Why should I?” I tease, biting my bottom lip, and Bucky growls deep in his chest, sitting up so we were chest to chest, eyes locked on each other.

“Because I want you to be mine” He growls, and I practically melt under his hands as they rub up and down my sides, one hand sliding up to cup the back of my neck.  
“Bucky” I breath out, my eyes flicking down to his lips. “Please”

I know that Bucky knows what I want, I can see it in his eyes and the way he licks his lips, but he smirks.

“Please what, Doll?” He teases as his fingers gently press against the back of my neck, and I purr as I trail my fingers up his chest.

“Please kiss me, Bucky” I whisper, and Bucky’s eyes glint as he lifts his hand that was resting on my waist and cups my face with it, his metal thumb gliding over my bottom lip. I purr and press my head against his palm which makes him smile.

“You’re beautiful, Doll” he murmurs, and he leans forward and presses his forehead to mine. Then he nuzzles his nose against mine which makes me smile, but I whine when his hand tightens around the back of my neck.

“Please, Bucky” I wrap my arms around his neck and press myself closer to him.

“Eager, aren’t you, Doll” He chuckles and lifts my face up with his hand, leaning in so close that his lips are ghosting over mine. And then he presses his lips fully against mine, soft and sweet as his lips work against mine. I can feel sparks flying under my skin and my eyes flutter closed as my arms tighten around his neck.

Bucky groans and one hand slips down around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and he gently flips us over so my back is pressed against the bed and my head is resting on a pillow, his muscular lower body resting in-between my thighs, our chests pressed together.

Bucky sighs happily as he pulls back, smoothing his hand over my hair as he looks shyly at me.

“Was that alright?” he asks nervously, and I smile as I nod, my legs wrapping around him.

“Can you do it again?”

Bucky smiles and nods as he leans down and kisses me again, using a bit more force and passion this time, seemingly more confident when I kiss him back, swallowing my whines and moans with his mouth. He quickly unhooks my arms from around his neck and pins them above my head with his metal hand, without breaking the kiss.

I whine and try to move my hands out of Bucky’s metal grip but he shakes his head, pulling back slightly so he can see me, his blue eyes gazing at my face.

“Uh uh, Doll. Be a good girl and stay for still for me. Can you do that, sweetheart?”

I bite my lip as I nod, our eyes locked on each other.

“Good girl” Bucky practically purrs, and he lowers his lips down to the column of my throat, sucking and nipping at the soft skin.

“Bucky” I whine, my hips involuntarily thrusting up against him, and his groan echoes against my throat, and I realise that I can feel his growing erection press against my inner thighs.

“I was going to wait until I took you out for dinner before I did this” he looks up into my eyes, a frown on his lips.

“Well, maybe we don’t have to go all the way now” I say carefully, and he cocks his head, watching me.

I smirk and lean up to press my lips to his, then I press kisses up his jaw to the spot under his ear.

“I want to make you feel so good, want you to fuck my mouth with your cock till you come” I whisper sensually in his ear, and he groans, his hips thrusting against mine.

“You really want that, Doll?”

I nod, and he growls as he lets go of my hands.

“On your knees then”

I scramble off the bed and kneel at the end of the bed, watching Bucky sit in front of me, his legs spread wide so I can see the large bulge in his pants. I moan and shuffle closer to him so his knees surround me and I trail my fingers along his inner thighs, grinning when they twitch under my touch.

I let my fingers trail up his waist and over the elastic of his pants. I realise in my head that Bucky had never gotten changed and was still in his gym gear that he had worn to come see how my training was going. And as I realised that, I figured out that I was still in my own clothes which I had obviously slept in, same as Bucky.

I slip my fingertips under the band of his gym shorts and tug them down, tapping his thigh twice to get him to lift his hips up so I can slide them off him. I smile up at him as I trail my hand over his bulge and he bit back a gasp. Teasingly, I slowly pull down his boxers, watching his hard cock spring up and slap against his stomach, the head a dark red and leaking precome. I whip off his boxers and tentatively wrap my hand around his thick length, watching his face carefully as I pump my hand up and down. I grin when he lets his head fall back, his eyes fluttering closed and he props himself up on his elbows. He opens his eyes and looks down his body at me, his eyes half lidded as they watched my hand go up and down.

“Bucky, I’ve never done this before, it would be great if you could make some kind of noise or something” I say quietly, and his head whips up, and with a grin, he thrusts up into my hand. Then he reaches down with his flesh hand and wraps it over mine, guiding my hand up and down his cock.

“If you add a twist at the end, it makes it so much better than just going up and down” he advises, and when his hand twists mine over the tip he shudders and moans, his eyes fluttering closed. I gently pull his hand away and increase my pace, twisting on the upstroke, and I swipe my thumb over the tip, spreading his pre come and using it to lubricate his cock.

“Fuck, Y/n, that feels so good” he moans, his hands clenching in the bedsheets.

“You want to know what will feel much better?” I smirk as I lay my free hand on his hip bone and I wrap my lips around his cock, sucking gently at the tip.

“Oh fuck!” Bucky swears, his hand lifting up to tangle in my hair. I slowly work my way down, enveloping more of him in my mouth, my hand around the bit that I can’t fit in my mouth.

“God, you look so beautiful, your pretty mouth stretched around my cock” Bucky coos, and I hum, making him moan. I hollow my cheeks and suck, bobbing my head up and down, and I take a deep breath before I deepthroat him, my nose nuzzling the dark hairs at the base of his cock. I quickly pull back and look up at him.

“Fuck my mouth, Bucky” I whisper huskily, my warm breath fanning against the wet tip of his cock. His eyes widen and his pupils dilate so there is only a thin ring of blue. His grip on my hair tightens and he guides my mouth onto his cock, guiding my head up and down. I moan and he grunts, increasing the pace of my head with his hand.

“Fuck, Doll, I’m so close” he grunts, thrusting up into my mouth as his hand holds my head down. I scrape my fingernails over his hipbones, and I trail my fingers up his body under his shirt, over his abs and to his pecs, both hands deviating to flick and tease each nipple.

“Shit, I – I’m gonna -” Bucky growls as with one final jerk of his hips, he cums with force down my throat, and I swallow as much as I can, a little dribbling down my chin. I work him through his orgasm, gently sucking until he relaxes against the bed, his muscles limp. I swipe my finger up through the dribble of cum on my chin to collect it and I lick it off my finger as he watches.

“Fuck baby Doll” he chuckles, and I grin as I climb up onto the bed next to him and cuddle up next to him.

“Was that okay?” I bite my lip nervously, and Bucky chuckles as he uses his thumb to pull my lip out from between my teeth.

“Y/n, that was fucking mind blowing” he rolls over so he’s hovering over me, nestled in between my bare thighs and his elbows propped on either side of my head, which meant that his face was right above mine. “And now it’s my turn”

I watch as he presses soft kisses down my body, quickly lifting the material of my shirt up to reveal my torso and he starts from the base of my neck and goes down my sternum, moving in between my breasts and down my stomach. His hands wrap around my hips and presses his lips against my pubic bone through my pants, making me squeak and my hips jerk up.

“Come on, Doll, relax for me baby” he coos as he gently slides off my leggings and panties in one swipe and nudges opens my legs, a grin appearing on his face as he takes in the sight of my sopping wet core.

“I can see how wet you are. Was that just from me fucking your face?” Bucky growls as he slides a finger in between my soaked lips and I moan, nodding my head quickly.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Doll, gonna make you scream my name” he says, then swipes his tongue up the whole length of my slit, his hands holding my hips down against the bed. He then quickly lifts both my legs up and props them over his shoulders, his hands moving so they grip the outside of my thighs.

Chuckling, he goes to town, swiping his tongue against my core, making his tongue rigid and fucking my cunt which makes me whine, my hands tangling in his hair. He then moves up to my clit, sucking it in between his lips and massaging it with the tip of his tongue.

“Bucky, fuck!” I yell out as my thighs tighten around his head and when he chuckles, the sound vibrates against my clit, making me cry out again.

“Bucky, oh god, your metal fingers, please” I whimper and Bucky growls into my cunt as he lays his flesh arm over my stomach to pin me down while he shoves two of his metal fingers into my cunt, crooking them inside me so they brush against my sweet point.

I whimper at the cold temperature but Bucky quickly makes me forget it when he sucks my clit into his warm mouth again. I can feel a coil of warmth tightening in my stomach at Bucky’s every touch and I can’t help but buck into his mouth.

“Bucky, please I’m gonna – “ I falter as he slips another finger into me and he pumps it in and out of me.

“Come on Doll, come all over my fingers, you know you want to” he growls and when he nips down at my clit, I feel the coil break.

“Bucky!” I scream out as warm waves of pleasure rush over me, making me gasp and arch against Bucky’s mouth, orgasming over Bucky’s fingers and mouth. Bucky’s moans as he licks up my slick, and I whimper when he withdraws his fingers and he looks up at me and raises his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean as he locks eyes with me.

“You taste beautiful, Doll” he smirks as he climbs up my body and pulls me against his chest, and I cuddle up against him, nuzzling my face against his neck. I yawn and tilt my head up toward him, pressing my lips chastely against Bucky’s, moaning quietly when I taste myself in his mouth. I feel Bucky smile against my lips and he wraps his arms around me, cuddling me closer to him, quickly pulling the covers up to cover our naked lower bodies.

“Doll?”

I hum quietly and trace my finger over his skin in abstract patterns.

“Would you like to out on a date with me?”

I giggle and nod and I feel him grin against the top of my head.

“Now go to sleep, Doll.”


End file.
